total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lindsay
Coverage thumb|left|204pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, at the beginning of the episode, Lindsay steps off the bus and blows a kiss to the camera, while Chris announces her return for the third season. As soon as the whole cast were touring the plane, Lindsay started to fall for Alejandro charms, causing her boyfriend Tyler to get jealous and tried to impress her by doing a handspring; however, he failed to get her attention, and ended up hurting himself. Lindsay felt sorry for him, but ended up confusing his name with Alejandro's. During the Come Fly With Us musical number, she sang with Bridgette and Alejandro, while she stood on one of the first class seats of the plane. Alejandro helps her and Bridgette get down, while both girls blush and giggle (while he evilly smiles to the camera). Later, she teams up with Bridgette, and Alejandro in order to climb the pyramid. However, Alejandro's charm cause her to leave Tyler behind. After reaching the top of the pyramid, Bridgette says that they should surf down the pyramid, and they do as she said. Lindsay climbs on Bridgette's shoulders while they were surfing down. They were the second group to reach the end, just after Harold, LeShawna and DJ Later in the episode, Lindsay ends up on Team Victory, along with Bridgette, Leshawna, Harold, DJ and Ezekiel. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, she gets scared of Harold's comments on how he could use the stick to defend everyone from deadly sand snakes, common in Egypt. After Chef releases the scarab beetles, she quickly tells her team to hop on to the stick, and that it would save them, but obviously, it didn't move. She was in charge of holding the stick during the race in the desert, though she didn't hold it, during the river crossing part. Lindsay and her team get lost, but they manage to use the stick to lead them to the Nile. They end up reaching last in the challenge, and wouldn't have had to vote someone off, but a crocodile ate their stick while they were crossing the river. Since they were not able to hang onto it, they were up for elimination. At the elimination ceremony, Lindsay didn't quite understand the voting system, as she crazily stamps more than one passport in the confessional, including her bandanna. Chris seemed suspicious that this may happen. She was the fourth contestant to receive a barf bag, even though, she wasn't considered to be eliminated by her teammates as seen in their confessionals thumb|206pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Lindsay thought that the challenge would be a reward, because Tyler said it might, and hoped that the reward will be candy or shoes, or even better, shoes made of candy. Lindsay had a few solos in Before We Die, and sang about her dream of becoming an actress in a drama. Lindsay tried to help her team in both challenges. She tried to pull a slingshot of the pinball challenge, with help of Bridgette and Leshawna. Her idea for the commercial wasn't approved by her team, so they followed another idea. Lindsay played a hungry villager, along with her other teammates, while Harold was a samurai, in the second challenge. Lindsay's team lost, since their commercial was terrible and they ended up going to the elimination, again. Then, Leshawna agreed that Lindsay's idea might not have been that bad. Lindsay didn't vote off anyone, even though Chris warned her again about the voting system, instead she just hugged her passport (saying it was a really cute photo of her) and left the confessional. She was the first one to receive a barf bag and was surprised with Harold quitting the game. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Lindsay is first seen next to Bridgette and Leshawna in the loser's cabin. She gets annoyed with Chris' comments about how he didn't care about them. When the plane starts to shake she crosses her fingers, arms and legs for luck. When they reached the Yukon, Courtney suggested them to cuddle for warmth, Lindsay ran, along with Izzy and Leshawna, to hug Alejandro. Lindsay is having trouble remembering Tyler's name still, calling him "Noah.” He tries to correct her, by saying he was Tyler, but it didn't work well as she answered she was Lindsay and not Tyler. Lindsay was picked up by her team, during the second challenge. After DJ hit a baby seal, Lindsay felt horrible for the baby seal and told DJ it had fallen off the ice. DJ began to cry, so Leshawna lied saying the seal was okay and got Lindsay to mimic the baby seal's cry, since DJ was blinded by his own frozen tears, he didn't know the difference. Lindsay's team was the first to cross the finish line, but since Bridgette wasn't with them, they came in last. Lindsay got the first barf bag and was safe from elimination. She was in Tyler's last confessional of the episode and called him Noah, again. thumb|left|240pxIn Broadway, Baby!, Lindsay is shown encouraging her team at the beginning. She tells them, they aren't losers, they are fighters and winners! In the confessional, she admits she's packed a whole seasons worth of lip gloss, and hasn't finished the first one so she's not ready to go yet. Then, Alejandro comes by with some snacks from first class cabin. Firstly she refuses, but when she saw it was a chocolate bar she accepted it and desperately ate it. On the boat, Lindsay speaks to Tyler when he tries to start a conversation in the beginning, but forgets who he is again, asking him "Dave is it?” After falling from the plane in a boat, they reach New York, overjoying Lindsay. Once again in the confessional, she says how she will buy in lots of stores, more lip gloss, enough for ten seasons, without even trying. Lindsay screams and becomes extremely depressed when Chris announces they aren't going shopping. In the first challenge, she and DJ, already having reached the top of Liberty Statue's head, helped Leshawna climbing the rope. DJ got the carriage for them and they slid down the statue by a fireman pole. They are the second team to reach the boats and the first one to reach the sewer. Lindsay gets really afraid when they heard some creature's grunts, she even questioned if it was an alligator. After getting off from the sewer alive, she commemorates with her team, saying how she loves them. In the second part of the challenge, that is to reach the heart of Central Park, one person from each teams had to be carried in one of baby carriage. Lindsay offered herself, because she likes being called "Baby" to which Noah tells Tyler to make a mental note of it. Later, when the contestants are singing What's Not To Love, Lindsay has many lines and at one point criticizes Leshawna's dancing skills, because it held the team back despite having the shortest track. In the song video, Lindsay was seen wearing a dress and holding coffee, inside what it seemed to be a theater. Lindsay refused to pick the apples because of her lip gloss, making DJ do it. She held their giant apple until the end of the challenge. For the first time, Team Victory wasn't the last in the challenge. Lindsay high-fived with Leshawna and were really happy to escape from elimination, until Chris said this week's challenge was for rewards. In Slap Slap Revolution, Lindsay is sitting in the loser section, until a hole in the plane almost pulls her out of the plane, along with her teammates and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. She saves Owen with the help of DJ from being dragged out of the plane, while Leshawna closed the hole. After an entire season of everyone telling her Tyler wasn't in the game, she believes Tyler isn't in this season either. He gets mad at her and tries to explain they've been together in season one, but she states that he must have confused her with someone else. She calls Tyler "Daryl,” but finally remembers who he is during Eine Kleine. She hugs him and looks at him lovingly. At first he didn't seem to believe her, but when she confirmed she was talking about him towards him, he happily cheered, causing an avalanche. They were the second team to win the race down the mountain. In the end, they lost the second challenge and ended up going to elimination, once again. Lindsay is the first one to win a barf bag and Leshawna is voted off from the competition. thumb|250pxIn The Am-AH-Zon Race, Lindsay is first seen waving at Tyler. She then tries to cheer up DJ, who's feeling bad for voting off Leshawna and believing that he should have left for hurting animals. She tells him that if Tyler came back, then they could be the "best team" ever. However, Chris comes in and tells them that the "best team" is Team Amazon, which devastates Team Victory. During the hike, Lindsay and DJ take the left path, and they get to the zipline first, allowing them to use the only T-Bar available. Lindsay rides on DJ's back as they zipline across the river. As night begins to fall, the two of them meet up with Chris again, who gives them a lot of bananas as a reward for still being in first place. During the walkie-talkie conversation, Lindsay exclaims about Team Victory being in first place and says hi to Tyler. At night time, Lindsay finds DJ slapping small monkeys with a flashlight, after he thought they were bugs. After he bandages them up, the two of them try to sneak away quietly, but DJ steps on a twig and the monkeys attack him. After reaching Machu Picchu, Chris tells them that they're still in first place. DJ then goes on to blame himself for hurting animals, stating that he deserved what he got from the monkeys. Lindsay cheers him up, stating that they got a big chance of winning. The two of them then split up to look for the treasure. Lindsay eventually finds it, claiming victory for her and DJ. The two of them, Chris, and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot quickly escapes from Machu Picchu after Owen lifts up a cursed crystal to the sun, causing the site to crash. Afterwards, on the plane, Lindsay asks DJ if Tyler can join them in first class. After he agrees, she gives him a kiss on the cheek and rushes to retrieve Tyler. thumb|left|264pxIn Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Lindsay is seen in the first class compartment getting her pedicure while relaxing, as she states she even thinks her brain is asleep. She proceeds to throw tea on herself to confirm the claim that her brain is asleep. She also said she couldn't wait to see Tyler and remembered his name. However, before the challenge, Lindsay almost forgets about Tyler when she doesn't recognize what he looks like, but Tyler reminds her who he is. She gets really excited when Chris announces they reached Paris and then asks Chris if they will go shopping, due to being in Paris, but he tells her no. The challenge starts and Lindsay is seen carrying DJ, while running from the baby seal that DJ hit in the Yukon. Lindsay carries all of the statue pieces, while DJ leaves to try to find a way to resolve his curse. Tyler sees her doing the challenge alone and asks if she's alright and where is DJ, for which she answers that he might be in Egypt. Whilst DJ is gone, she puts the statue pieces together, and almost finishes first until DJ crashes a golf cart into it by accident, destroying it. Because of this, Team Victory loses, and due to there being only two members left on Team Victory, she and DJ must do a walk-off to determine which of the two will go. She picks Tyler for the challenge, much to his displeasure. thumb|284pxWhile getting Tyler ready, she tries different hair styles on him, none of which seem to work, as he didn't approve any of them. Lindsay asks for some support, but Tyler explains that things will get "ugly" when the guys from his hockey team watch him with that hair style. She decides to choose his clothes, showing to him a drawing of a little girl with red dress carrying some balloons and asking if this was manly enough for him. He states that this isn't going to get any better for him. The outfit she designed for the challenge consisted of Tyler wearing a shirt made from wrapping a portrait together, tied with a belt made of rope, and Tyler holding a frame around his face. Lindsay cheers for him, while he was in the runway, but he was still embarrassed and angry, because the guys were laughing at him. Lindsay ends up losing, against all odds, and is automatically eliminated, since none of the judges, Heather, Owen and Chris, liked her outfit, being really criticized by Heather who said she didn't understand what Lindsay was thinking when doing her design. She is seen with Tyler before she takes the Drop of Shame, as he was supporting her. Lindsay said he is nice, even being a "bad-walker" and she hopes his hockey team wasn't watching before, but he replies that at least they saw him with a cute girlfriend. She attempts to kiss Tyler, but Chris stops her and tells her that they are out of time since it is only a thirty minute broadcast and that she has to take the Drop of Shame. Before finally going she looks back, telling Tyler that this was a victory for them and tries to blow him a kiss, but Chris interrupts her. She goes to jump out, but hits her head on the top of the door and falls out of the plane, screaming. A deleted scene reveals that her parachute became tangles in a gateway, and left her hanging upside down from it, a mime approaches her, and Lindsay asks him whether she can borrow his cell phone. The mime simply imitates her movements in reply, which begins to confuse and annoy her until she eventually begins yelling at him (Since she does not understand that it is a mime), only for him to imitate yelling back. In Newf Kids on the Rock, Tyler yells at DJ for not getting eliminated, because if he had, Lindsay would still be there. Later, Alejandro suggests Tyler to imagine that he was kissing Lindsay instead of the fish. She appeared in Tyler's vision attempting to kiss him and he really ends up making out with it. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Lindsay is interviewed by Geoff on her time on the show. Some of the lip gloss tubes she brought this season were being offered as gifts in exchange for cash donations. She, along with the others, is attacked by the animals in the segment, "DJ's World Of Animals." thumb|left|216pxIn Aftermath Aftermayhem, she sat with all the other eliminated contestants in the Peanut Gallery. When Geoff announced Blaineley was going on a tour to interview Total Drama fans from all around the globe, meaning she would be far from them, she was seen clapping and smiling, along with everybody else. She was surprised that Blaineley actually didn't go and was terrified because Bridgette was in Siberia. When Tyler fell on the floor, she got worried about him and remembered his name. Leshawna believed that Lindsay would have remembered his name and won five bucks from Trent because of it. Lindsay was one of the chosen ones to compete for a return to Total Drama. She got the "Owen challenge," which was to have her mouth full of peppers and milk, while trying not to laugh at embarrassing clips of Tyler. She wins the challenge, saying she could never find her boyfriend's pain funny, and right after this, she started to breath fire because the peppers were so hot. She also had to balance three Swedish meatballs on her nose, which she succeeds in doing before the challenge was even announced. She makes it to the final two with Beth, but loses to Blaineley. In Hawaiian Style, when the commentators are to choose who to support in the finals, Lindsay, along with Tyler, Courtney, Katie, and Sadie all choose Alejandro's side. She was not chosen to participate in the challenge (she didn't speak, either). thumb|192pxIn Hawaiian Punch, Alejandro picks Tyler and Courtney to assist him in the final challenge. However, because Tyler was unconscious, Alejandro chose Lindsay instead. She helps Courtney assemble Alejandro's dummy of Heather. Later, she fights with Harold in an attempt to cut off Heather's rope. Cody then tells her there is a sale on mascara and, believing this, Lindsay runs off squealing. Lindsay later appears at the top of the volcano. She is last seen fleeing the island along with everyone else. In the alternate ending, despite being on Alejandro's team, she cheered when Heather won. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Lindsay appears on the yacht with the other twenty-three original contestants. She and Tyler are sitting on a rail at the stern of the yacht, making out. thumb|left|276pxLindsay returns in Runaway Model as a guest judge for the fashion show, alongside Chris and Chef, and is wearing a new pair of light blue boots. She initially gives the Mutant Maggots a 1.8, but after their maggot vomits and barely misses her (instead hitting Chef), she flips it around to give them an 8.1. Before she can score the Toxic Rats' Sasquatchanakwa, it goes into a fit of rage and kidnaps her, taking her to Boney Island on Chris' jetpack. This resulted in Chris making the impromptu decision to have the second part of the challenge be saving Lindsay from the Sasquatchanakwa, and whichever team's member rescued her would win invincibility for their team. He took her to the top of a mountain above a series of long wooden boards that the contestants had to ascend in order to reach them. During her time with him, she seemed to understand Sasquatchanakwa and his problems (at least so far as him having hairy body issues). She describes him as a "snowflake," except much larger. When Jo attempts to save Lindsay from him by putting on makeup (done by "Chester") to distract him, she tells Sasquatchanakwa how that's a "fashion don't," and they both laugh at her. Jo then becomes enraged and punches Sasquatchanakwa off the cliff, "saving" Lindsay. The challenge was over and while Lindsay was checking her makeup, Jo swipes Lindsay's mirror to check her own face, finally realizing what Lindsay and Sasquatchanakwa thought was so funny. In a post-elimination scene at the end of the episode, it was revealed that Lindsay was accidentally left behind on Boney Island. She asked the Woolly Beavers where the boat is, but the beavers growl back and approach her. Trivia *In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, she was able to build the statue of "The Thinker" all by herself, before DJ destroyed it. *Lindsay has worn more different outfits than any other contestant on the show: *he outfit she wore during her solo in the What's Not To Love musical number in Broadway, Baby!. *The only season which Lindsay competed on, but did not make it to the merge was Total Drama World Tour. *Lindsay is shown to have a problem with remembering names, as evident throughout the series. Even if the person was a close friend of Lindsay, more often than not, she would get their name wrong, sometimes more than once. *She was attracted to Alejandro in Total Drama World Tour. *Lindsay is the only contestant to forget to vote in the competition. This happened in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. *Ironically, while Lindsay placed sixth in Total Drama Action, she was the sixth eliminated contestant in Lindsay is one out of only five eliminated contestants (the others being Harold, DJ, Noah, and Gwen) in Total Drama World Tour to jump off the plane themselves after their elimination, rather than be pushed off by someone else. Drama World Tour. Gallery TDA DIY Char Lindsay (3)-1-.png Lindsay Pose TDA.png LindsayTyler001-1-.png|Lindsay holding a picture of Tyler. LindsayKiss.png|Lindsay blows a kiss as she gets off the bus. LindsayAlejandroBridgetteDescendPyramid-1-.png|Lindsay, Alejandro, and Bridgette surfing down the pyramid. 638px-RT-6-1-.png|Lindsay singing Rowin' Time. WLAE24-1-.png|Lindsay stamps all the passports. LindsayTeamVictory-1-.jpg|Lindsay telling her team about her idea for the commercial 638px-Lindsayvote-1-.jpg|Lindsay doesn't know how to vote... again. TDWT5 06-1-.jpg|Lindsay is overjoyed to receive a chocolate bar from Alejandro. TDWT5 09.jpg|Lindsay calls Tyler "Dave." TDWT5 10-1-.jpg|Lindsay expresses how happy she is about being in New York in the lavatory confessional. WNTL - Lindsay 3-1-.jpg|Lindsay singing and being carried in a baby stroller by her teammates. Lindsayscream.png|Lindsay finds out that they won't be going shopping. EK - Lindsay-1-.jpg|Lindsay singins in "Eine Kleine " 640px-Victory-1-.jpg|Team Victory for the fourth time in a row at the elimination ceremony. 7878-1-.png|while Tyler seems to enjoy being with Lindsay. 640px-Lindssay-1-.jpg|Lindsay's stomach swells after stuffing herself with bananas. 640px-Liiiindsay-1-.jpg|Lindsay sees DJ slapping monkeys accidentally. Amazon team victory wins-1-.png|Lindsay finds the golden treasure, marking the first time Team Victory wins a challenge. Lindsay!!!!!!.png|Lindsay enjoying first class. Txlls.png|Lindsay and Tyler talking about what they want to do in Paris. Few.png|Lindsay asks if they could go shopping, but is hushed by Chris. Azx.png|Lindsay stands behind the Thinker. Manly.png|Do you think this one looks manly?"Lindsay". No sedx.png|Lindsay doing Tyler's hair. Lindsay hufod.png|Lindsay takes the Drop of Shame. Tlxs.png|Tyler imagines him kissing Lindsay, instead of kissing a fish, in order to win the challenge. Vlcsnap-263604.png|Lindsay in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon. LINDSAY ASX22..png|Lindsay and the rest of the peanut gallery after the animals destroyed the entire studio. Eeek.PNG|Lindsay screams after getting a Chris-in-the-box. Arp.PNG|Lindsay balances meatballs on her nose. IMG 0848.png|Lindsay's first challenge: eat hot peppers and try not to laugh for ten seconds. LindsayFire.PNG|Lindsay's mouth bursts in flames after completing the challenge. IMG 0847.png|Lindsay about to roll the dice. Linhead.png|Lindsay's carved head. Tyler-and-Lindsay-tdis-tyler-and-lindsay-15064013-637-355.jpg|Tyler and Lindsay making out. Lindsay fight.jpg|Lindsay helps Alejandro in the final challenge. Ee77.jpg|Lindsay runs away to find the "mall." Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Oldcontestants3HD.png|Lindsay making out with Tyler. Lin6ce.png|Lindsay returns as one of the judges for the challenge. Runaway Model (45).png|Lindsay's mark for the Mutant Maggots. Runaway Model (50).png|Sasquatchanakwa captures Lindsay. TDRI Lindsay RM1.PNG|Lindsay screams as she is taken away. TDRI Lindsay RM2.PNG|Lindsay is scared as Sasquatchanakwa throws a fit. Runaway Model (56).png|Lindsay consoling her kidnapper. Samlosing.PNG|8-bit Lindsay. TDRI Lindsay RM3.PNG|Lindsay and her kidnapper laugh at Jo. Runaway Model (68).png| Jo snatches Lindsay's mirror. Runaway Model (66).png|Lindsay sees Jo punch the Sasquatchanakwa off the scaffolding. Lindsaywiththewoolybeaversepisode6end.PNG|Lindsay with the woolly beavers. Lindsay Categoría:Female Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Victory Categoría:Cameo Categoría:Total Drama All Stars contestants